


Your Eyes

by kutcho



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dumb idiot in love, M/M, skrrt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutcho/pseuds/kutcho
Summary: Jackson Storm is dumb and doesn’t know how to properly hit on someone.Also, he likes blue eyes.
Relationships: Lightning McQueen/Jackson Storm
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Your Eyes

Eyes are pretty. 

They can find a way to reveal the truth behind so many lies. They stand out from other features. When meeting someone, you look for their eyes. To show them that you’re listening, to show them that you care. 

—

Ever since Jackson Storm won his first piston cup there have been many faces staring at him. Their eyes tracking his every step. However, Jackson himself was only searching for one particular pair. Those striking blue eyes that resembled the sky itself. The way the corners of his mouth turned upwards when he smiled and the way his eyes would crinkle slightly. You couldn't miss it. You wouldn’t. 

Jackson wouldn’t waste his time looking at the damn sky, but those eyes, those eyes. He could spend hours staring at them. They were perfect little globes, like trapped inside of them was the sea itself. 

That's right. Those disgustingly beautiful eyes belonged to none other than the Lightning McQueen. 

Jackson honestly wasn’t sure why Lightning of all people caught his attention, he could have gotten with anyone he wanted. Who could resist? He had money, fame, and looks. You would be a fool to refuse.

Yet, despite that, that man was the only one he longed for. He wanted to get close to him, to hold him, to touch him, to feel him. 

Jackson wanted to wake up next to him and be the first person those bright eyes rested on. He wanted to comb his hands through his dusty blonde hair, to trail his fingers through his face and connect his freckles like constellations. They were beautiful, he was beautiful,

But far away.

As stated before, you’d have to be a fool to resist Jackson. 

Maybe that was why he was so intrigued by Lightning, He was different. He was a challenge, and he was going to take it. He was going to beat Lightning McQueen once again, and show him how great he was. He wanted to catch his eyes. 

Jackson wanted him,

And Jackson always got what he wanted. After all, he always liked challenges.

**Author's Note:**

> This post is pretty much just for fun lol, I just couldn’t resist writing about this dork. 
> 
> Bored? Fuck it, writing about cars.  
> I’m not gonna check this before publishing because 😎😎
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! (Please 👁)


End file.
